The problem of stability has been an issue since the very first water craft was floated. Even when anchored, water craft respond to the environment and move when the water does. A variety of prior art attempts to address the issue include, for example, the additions of permanent out riders or pontoons on the sides of the water craft, long bulbous noses on the bow of the water craft, sea anchors or sails dragged behind water craft and multiple anchors set from various points of a water craft.
A problem with these prior art devices is that they are typically cumbersome and awkward to deploy. Further, they are often only useable in one situation, under weigh, or the other, at anchor, but not both. Additionally, they are often mechanically complex and, therefore, subject to break downs and malfunctions just when they are needed the most.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a stabilizer for water craft that is easy to use, inexpensive and mechanically robust. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a stabilizer that is useful in every situation, that is adjustable and that can be essentially removed from operation altogether when not needed.